


Birthday Surprise

by littlepearl



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Smut, i wrote this for my birthday which has already passed but reading it makes me feel nostalgic so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepearl/pseuds/littlepearl
Summary: All that you wanted for your birthday was your boyfriend and he gave you the best present you could've wished for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote for my birthday (which was almost too weeks ago now) and posted on my Tumblr. The only smut in the section 9:51, so skip that if you don't want to read the sexy stuff.

_12:00am_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Your sister yelled as she burst through your bedroom door. You'd been lying on your bed scrolling through Tumblr and laughed as she jumped on you, squealing in happiness. Although she was a few years older than you, you could've sworn that you were the eldest of the two of you sometimes.

"Thank you." You giggled in reply when she finally rolled off of you and on to the bed. You lay there looking at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter again, happiness radiating from the both of you. 

Once the two of you were silent, you heard the violent buzzing from beside your bed. You unlocked your phone to find several messages from your friends. Just as you were about to throw it on to the bed, deciding the open the messages later, a call came through. You instantly smiled at the name which appeared and pressed the 'call' button, asking "Hello?"

A voice began shouting the happy birthday song from down the phone and you and your sister couldn't help but laugh even more. "Happy birthday my little baby! How are you?" You eldest sister asked.

"I'm good thank you. Isn't it a bit late for you to be up?" You asked sarcastically and she chuckled.

"No! I only choose to go to sleep early because I'm a responsible adult." She said matter-of-factly.

"Actually, it's because you're a boring adult." Your other sister giggled from beside you.

The three of you were rarely ever together, even though you felt as though you were constantly joined at the hip. Your eldest sister lived a hundred and fifty miles away with her husband and adorable baby which made it difficult to see her, especially when you had mountains of school work to do. Your other sister was enrolled in a university close by but lived on campus to make the commute easier in the morning. That left you at home by yourself with you dad who you were also really close to. He and your mother had gotten a divorce when you were only a baby and your few experiences with her had left a bitter taste in you mouth - it was fair to say that she wasn't the nicest person in the world. 

"I'd like to see you stay up past ten o'clock when you have a two month old baby." She teased back. "I'm guessing the little brat got to you before I did then?" She added.

"Yeah, she practically broke the door off of its hinges as soon as it turned midnight." You told her and laughed when a push sent you off-balance. 

The sister beside of you was about to boast when your door was pushed open again, this time your dad poking his head into you room. "Is that your sister on the phone?" He asked.

"What? No 'happy birthday, my favourite daughter'?" You replied sarcastically, rolling your eyes in fake disgust. 

"I told you, Y/N, I can't admit that when your sisters are around." He said playfully and chucked at the gasps which came from beside of you and through the phone. He strolled round your bed to place a swift kiss on top of your head and murmur, "Happy birthday sweetheart."

"Thanks dad," You smiled and leaned back into him when he wrapped his arms around your shoulders.

  


_1:17am_

You finally hung up the phone with your sister when your niece began to cry. She'd yelled 'happy birthday' once more before saying "Okay then, you little rascal, what the hell do you want now?" leaving the three of you laughing.

Your dad announced that he was going to bed and gave both you and your sister a swift kiss on the cheek, before yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and running out of the room, door slamming shut behind him. You broke into a fit of giggles at his stupid antics and lay back down, facing your sister.

"You should go to bed too, little sis, you _do_ have school tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." You groaned and rolled on to your front, head buried into your pillow.

"Actually, if you think about it, birthdays at school are actually better than those at the weekend."

"What on Earth would possess you to say something like that?" You groaned, voice muffled.

"I know that the actual being at school part is shit, but at least you get to see all of your friends." She argued and you couldn't help but agree. You remembered back to your birthday a couple of years ago when it was on a Saturday and you were stuck with your family all day. Although you loved them to death, there were only so many times you could listen to them sing 'happy birthday' at the top of their lungs.

"I guess." You sighed in defeat and rolled on to your back again.

"At least it's a Friday so you don't have to do any homework." She added and a grin spread across your face.

You spoke for a couple more minutes before she decided to leave you alone to sleep. She hugged you tightly and jumped off the bed. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She yelled, coping your dad and running out of the room like he did, leaving you a giggled mess on top of your bed. You smiled whilst getting ready for bed, thankful to have a family as great as yours.

Once you were finally buried underneath your duvet, you unlocked your phone, revealing the messages sent to you earlier. 

_Happy birthday my little baby, have the best day ever!_

One from your eldest sister read and it made you smile, thinking of how much you missed her.

_Happy birthday! I can't believe your so fucking old_  

Another from one of your best friends said. You laughed at her comment, knowing  that she was only a few weeks younger. 

You replied to all of the texts with a 'thank you so much!'. Just as you were about to finally put your phone down to get some sleep, another text came through. You sighed as you entered your password again and opened the messages app, but a wide grin spread across your face when you saw who it was from.

_Happy birthday Princess. I'm so sorry that I can't be there to celebrate with you today but know that I'm thinking of you every second. I hope you have the most amazing day ever and that all of your dreams come true. I love you so much and I'll see you when I get back x_

Tears sprung to your eyes as you read your boyfriend's message, realising that you wouldn't be able to see him on a such a special day. You and Hoseok had been together for just over five months and every minute spent with him was special to you. Most people in the world knew him as Wonho, member of Monsta X, but you knew him as the adorable boy who'd bought you flowers when he missed a date after falling asleep when his practice finished and serenaded you when you told him how insecure you were. He was one of the people that you loved and trusted most in the world and it killed you inside to think that he was on tour when he should be celebrating with you. You instantly typed out a reply, ignoring the fact that it was nearing two o'clock in the morning and you'd have to be up in five and a half hours.

_Thank you so much. I'll try not to have too much fun without you x_

_Why are you awake?! You should be asleep so that you can party hard tomorrow - I want you to have all of the fun in the world_

_When did you become so cheesy? And I was actually about to go to sleep when your text came through_

_Then go to sleep! Call me in the morning?_

_Of course. I love you x_

_I love you too x_

  


_7.30am_

Even though it was your birthday you stayed in bed for as long as possible, sleep your priority after staying up later than usual. You continually ignored your alarm, trying to fall back to sleep.

"If you stay in bed any longer, you're going to be late!" You dad yelled up the stairs and you let out a sleepy groan, rolling over on to your other side and covering your ears with you hands to try and cut out the sound of your alarm which was practically screaming from beside your bed. 

After another thirty seconds of trying, you let out a frustrated moan and threw back the covers. You turned off your annoying alarm as quickly as possible and sighed in relief when silence overtook your room.

After you'd washed your face and brushed your teeth, you headed back to your bedroom to do your makeup. Once finished, you pulled your uniform from your wardrobe and called Hoseok while you dressed, hoping that he would pick up.

"Hello?" He asked and you smiled, putting the phone on loudspeaker and laying it on your dressing table.

"Hey. How are you?" You asked.

"I'm good thank you. How are you, Birthday Princess?" He asked and you were glad that he couldn't see you because a light blush spread across your face at the cute nickname.

"I'm okay." You though for a second before correcting yourself. "This is actually the happiest I've been in a while. I just wish you were here today." You sighed and sat on the edge of your freshly made bed, crumpling the sheets. You didn't want to make him feel bad, you knew that being on tour and singing to his fans made him indescribably happy, but you couldn't help the feeling of emptiness as you spoke to him on a day which was supposed to be filled with the people you love.

He was silent for a few seconds before you heard him whisper, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry!" You said but it came out more like a yell. "I'm so happy that you're getting to do what you love. You've been looking forward to this tour for months and I'm just glad that you're living your dream; you deserve everything in the world Hoseok, and if missing a few of my birthdays means that you get to perform to people from around the world then I'm happy."

"I know but in this moment I wish that I was there with you." 

"Me too, but even if you were here I'd still have to rush out of the door to get to school."

You smiled as you heard him laugh into the phone. "I'll speak to you later Princess."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Have a great day!" He yelled happily and you laughed.

"I will." You replied and hung up the phone. You then grabbed you bag and ran down the stairs after seeing the time.

You dropped your bag in front of the door before heading to the kitchen. "She's coming!" You heard a whisper and you raised an eyebrow as you stepped through the doorway. Your confusion disappeared as you saw your dad and sister standing behind the kitchen island with birthday hats on and a cake resting on the counter in front of them. You laughed when they sung and also when you saw the cake itself; an picture of you when you were a baby had been printed on to the icing - it was a past birthday and you had cake all round your mouth and even in your hair. You blew out the candles once your family had finished singing and shut your eyes to make a wish, knowing what the one thing you wanted in the world was.

"What did you wish for?" Your sister asked.

"If I tell you then it won't come true." You rolled you eyes and huffed playfully.

"You know those things never come true anyway."

"I know, but if I tell you then there's no chance of it ever happening."

You dad made sure that he took plenty of pictures of you in front of the cake before he cut into it, sending you off to school with a slice for breakfast. You gave him a kiss on the cheek before rushing out of the house with your sister who was driving you. You ate and laughed on the way to school, your sister blasting your favourite songs through the speakers of her car while the two of you sung along badly. When Rush by Monsta X came on, you sung even louder, happiness spreading throughout your body as you heard your boyfriend's voice and those of your other good friends. You sent Hoseok a Snapchat video of you singing and he just replied with a picture of himself laughing, the sight of him making you smile yourself.

  


_12:35pm_

You were sat outside with you friends eating lunch after having your morning lessons, thankful that the weather was nice so that you didn't heave to sit in the crowded canteen. Luckily, your lessons so far had been okay and you hadn't gotten any homework which meant that your weekend would be relatively free to celebrate. The balloon that your friends had bought you kept hitting the back of your head and you let out a frustrated sigh as you moved it to the side of the table. 

"What are we doing tonight?" One of your best friends asked from across the table.

"I thought we could just watch a few movies and stuff. I bought some face masks last weekend that we can use. My dad is staying over at my grandma's and my sister is going back to uni so we can be as loud as we like." You chucked. You could see your friends giving each other weird looks  but you chose to ignore them and continued, "You might want to bring your own blankets and duvets because we have no spares. Oh, and my dad is leaving money for us to order pizza!" You remembered and was met by loud cheers from around the picnic bench.

Just as you were about to ask one of your friends something, a door nearby swung open and you saw two of your friends walking towards you. The people sat around you suddenly erupted into their own rendition of 'happy birthday' and you laughed after hearing it for what felt like the millionth time that day; you friends had also sung it as you walked into registration that morning and as you entered every lesson. You blew out the candles and shut your eyes, making the same wish for the second time that day. 

"Let's eat cake!" Someone yelled from beside you and everyone burst into laughter, nodding in agreement. You somehow got hold of a knife and started to cut the cake, handing out the slices one-by-one. While eating, people began to give you presents and you let out a scream as you almost dropped your cake. Your friends chuckled at your hurried attempt to eat before opening their gifts and gasped when you almost dropped half of your slice. 

Once the cake was gone, you began opening the gift bags and ripping open wrapping paper. Tears sprung to your eyes when you opened the present from one of your closest friends to reveal a small pot with the words 'Happy Jar' written across the front.

"I know that you've been getting stressed out lately, especially with Hoseok being gone, so I thought I'd make you something that will cheer you up a bit when you get down." She explained and you wrapped your arms around her waist, pulling her in for a tight hug.

When you pulled back, you saw that she had tears in her own eyes and you quickly yelled "Don't cry!" Whilst quickly wiping away those which were running down your cheeks. "Thank you so much." You whispered and pulled her back in for another hug.

"No problem." She mumbled back into your neck and you laughed as you realised that everyone was filming the two of you.

Twenty minutes later, all of your presents were opened and the bell was ringing to make people go to registration. "How am I supposed to carry all of this!" You yelled desperately as you looked in shock at all of the things in front of you. You still had a quarter of a cake to carry round along with your school bag and all of the gift bags which your friends had gotten you. 

You friends laughed at your panic as you tried to squeeze as many things as possible into a few bags and you attempt to balance the cake box in your hands while you speed-walked down the hallway to your registration room; you knew that you teacher was harsh with late marks. You and your friends burst into the classroom a minute and a half after the late bell rang and your teacher couldn't help but smile your breathlessness and excuses. "Please, Miss, it's my birthday!" You pleaded and she shook her head with a laugh.

"Fine, but just for today." She sighed and you let out a small cheer.

  


_4:12pm_

You slammed you front door shut and yelled through the house to see if anyone was home. When you received no reply, you called your boyfriend and set your phone on loudspeaker so that you could talk to him while making yourself a drink.

"Hey baby." He said softly as he picked up.

"Hi! How's soundcheck?" You asked.

"Boring, we just finished." He replied quickly and you paused, frowning slightly. It seemed oddly that it would be over so quickly; he'd only stopped texting you an hour ago and soundcheck usually took at least two and a half. You shook off your confusion and instead smiled.

"I miss you." You yelled in the direction of your phone as you poured a glass of apple juice.

"I miss you too. I still feel bad that I'm not there."

"I told you, it's fine! We can Skype later or something when my friends are asleep."

"Okay." He said and you could sense the tiredness in his voice.

"Have a nap, I bet you're really tired. You've been working so hard for the last few weeks."

"No! I want to spend as much of your birthday with you as I possibly can. How could I sleep through such a special day?"

You laughed at his childishness before taking a sip from your glass and asking, "Stay on the phone with me while I get ready?"

"Of course Princess."

Hoseok kept his word, telling you about the tour and the boys' antics while you loosely curled your hair and added to your makeup. In return, he listened to you complain about how hard it is to get the perfect eyeliner flick and make your eyebrows even, laughing when you screamed after accidentally making your eyeliner too thick on one eye.

"I'm sure you look as beautiful as ever." He tried to console you but you just sat there whining while removing your eye makeup to re-do it.

He stayed on the phone while you got changed, making inappropriate comments when you told him that you were only in you underwear; you cracked a smile at his childishness and told him to shut up. "Are you busy right now?" You asked once ready and when he told you that he wasn't, you swapped the call to Facetime. As soon as his face appeared on your phone screen, your smile widened. He beamed back at you and you felt yourself flush after not having seen him in so long.

"You look so beautiful, Princess." He complimented and your dropped your gaze, head hanging forward while your face adorned a secret smile. "Hey! Why are you avoiding me? I just told you that you look pretty so now you have to tell me that I do too."

"You look _so_ gorgeous right now." You snickered sarcastically but you weren't lying. You could see that he was wearing a loose jumper without any makeup on and his hair was lying flat on his forehead. Although many people loved the 'made-up' Wonho, you preferred the 'natural' Hoseok. Actually, you thought that he always looked beautiful so whatever he was wearing didn't make a difference to you.

"I know I do." He sassed and you stared him down through the camera of your phone, trying to be menacing but it just made him smile, making him look even cuter.

The two of your stayed on the phone for another fifteen minutes, and the conversation mostly consisted of him telling you how good you looked and how much he missed you, until your dad popped his head around the door to let you know that you needed to leave. "Crap, I have to go." You told Hoseok.

"It's okay. Have an amazing time and eat loads." He smiled and you couldn't help but feel a little guilty for some reason. "I'll speak to you later."

"Okay, love you!"

"I love you too, happy birthday!" He yelled just before you hung up.

You rushed out of your room after seeing the time and sat on the sofa in the lounge to put your shoes on. The strappy heels were a present from you sister; she bought them for you after seeing the dress that you'd bought to wear out to dinner. You beamed as you realised that they were the perfect fit and called out to your sister who was in the kitchen with you dad.

"They fit!" You squealed when she entered the room and her rolled her eyes dramatically. You held you leg in the air to admire the shoes which adorned your feet.

"I should bloody hope so. They cost a fortune!"

"You know you don't have to spend a lot of money on me." You said whilst standing.

"What kind of big sister would I be if I couldn't dish out some money to buy some gorgeous shoes for my little girl's birthday, huh?" She laughed and opened her arms to you.

"A pretty shit one." You joined in with her laughter and stepped into her hold, tightening your own arms around her. "And I'm not little any more," You added, "I'm a big girl now!"

"That's what you told me on your seventh birthday and here you are, still trying to convince me years later." She mumbled into your shoulder making you slap her back lightly.

"I'm actually grown up now though. I'm responsible."

"Y/N." You sister sighed and pulled away from you to place her hands on your shoulders. She took a deep breath before continuing; "I wouldn't trust you to babysit a hamster. You're far from responsible."

"Hey! Who was the one that spilled baby milk powder all over the kitchen when we went to go and babysit our niece, huh?"

"That was one time!"

"What are you girls squabbling over now?" You dad sighed as he strolled into the living room, just in time to interrupt your comeback. 

"Nothing," You smiled sweetly, putting an arm around your sister's waist, "just a bit of sibling banter."

When she went to agree, you pinched her waist and she screamed in shock, collapsing to the ground. You howled with laughter at her response while your dad only rolled his eyes and said, "I'll meet you both in the car."

  


_9:51pm_

The front door closed behind you with a _click_  and you turned the lock to make sure no one else could get in. You glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that you only had nine minutes until your friends would arrive. You shot a quick text into the group chat to let them know that they could come round any time before sitting on the stairs to unbuckle your shoes and pull them off of your exhausted feet; no matter how beautiful they were, they still hurt. Mid-way through removing the second one, your phone sounded with a message and you glanced at the screen to see what it said.

_Change of plans... Go up to your room - have fun! x_

You frowned at the weird message from your best friend and the _happy birthday!_  messages which followed from your other friends. No one had even mentioned the possibility of not going round to your house that night; it had been planned for over a month. You confusion deepened when you received another text, this time from the sister you had been with only five minutes before.

_Happy birthday little sis! Don't have too much fun tonight ;)_

You sighed at the odd behaviour before standing and placing your shoes by the front door. You then trudged to the kitchen to get yourself a glass of water, kind of disappointed by the fact that your friends weren't coming round to celebrate with you. You downed the drink before carefully placing the glass in the dishwasher and letting out a deep sigh, wondering what on Earth your sister and friends had joined together to plan. When you decided that it was time to face the music, you grabbed your small bag off of the sideboard in the hall and stomped your way up the stairs. You paused when you reached you bedroom door and furrowed your eyebrows, deep in thought. 'I'm sure I shut my door when I left' you thought to yourself while staring at the small slither of light which was peeping through the tiny crack between the door and frame. You shrugged your shoulders and pushed the door open without a second thought, assuming you'd forgotten leaving it open.

It took your brain a couple of seconds to register the candles which lit up your room and the rose petals which covered your carpet and bed. The bag that you were holding dropped to the floor when you recognised the familiar face which was standing only a few paces away, rather than hundreds of miles. "Hi." He whispered with a shy smile and you wanted to melt. Hoseok looked as beautiful as ever; he was still in his too-large jumper and you could see that he also wore a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans, the ones you told him that you liked because you could see his tattoo through the holes and you snicked when you saw the bunny slippers that you got him were on his feet. You raised you gaze to meet his and you couldn't help but let happiness take over your body when he gave you the most adorable eye-smile you'd ever seen.

In that moment you were so glad that you'd already taken your heels off because you practically launched yourself at your boyfriend when you realised that he was actually there and not just a figment of your imagination. His soft laugh in you ear made you well up as he held you close to him after so long of being apart; neither of you realised just quite how tough it would be separated and just how amazing it would feel to be reunited. You fisted his jumper in your hands and burrowed yourself into him, your face nuzzling into his neck for comfort. In return, he wound his strong arms around you even tighter and he pressed several soft kisses to the top of your head, temples and forehead for comfort.

Once you'd finally gotten over the shock of him standing in your room, you pulled away from him slightly to slap his chest. "Why did you tell me you were coming!" You whined and he laughed, just pulling you back into him. You didn't object and basked in his warmth while he rubbed soft, soothing circles into your back.

"Because it would've ruined the surprise." He replied and you let out a small moan of discontempt to show that you didn't appreciate the fact that he'd lied to you all day. Hoseok ignored you and continued to hold you, enjoying the fact that the two of you were finally together.

After a few minutes the two of you pulled apart from each other but never totally let go. "I can't believe that you're actually here." You breathed.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

You stood there, gazing into his eyes and just getting lost in the world that was Shin Hoseok. In that moment, there was absolutely no where that you'd rather be and no one that you'd rather be spending your birthday with than your boyfriend, one of the most special, thoughtful and caring people you'd ever met. You were broken out of your reverie when you noticed him moving closer towards you and your eyes fluttered closed just before his lips met yours softly. The kiss was only short but you'd never experienced something so filled with passion, want and love at the same time; you felt overwhelmed by emotion and the tears which had been building up in your eyes finally flowed down your cheeks. When Hoseok pulled away from the kiss and saw your tears, he instantly pressed his mouth against your cheeks to rid you of the moisture. You lips curved into a small smile at the sweet gesture.

"I'm really sorry but I haven't had time to buy you a birthday present." Hoseok explained, judging your expression carefully. He looked relieved when you broke out into a giant grin.

"I couldn't care less. This is the best gift I've ever gotten, so thank you." You said cheesily, making him laugh.

"I just feel bad," He continued once he's composed himself, "I didn't want to turn up here empty-handed but I've been so busy with the tour so haven't had any time to go out."

"It's honestly fine." You consoled your boyfriend and one of your hands which rested on his waist rubbed slowly up and down his back in comfort. You both stood together, holding each other, for what seemed like forever while you thought of your next words. "There is something that you could give me though?" You stated but it came out more as a question. Hoseok raised an eyebrow at you and a blush spread across your cheeks as you thought over what you were proposing.

Before he could ask you what you meant, you leaned up to him to press your mouth against his. This kiss was more desperate and you could tell that Hoseok had instantly caught on to what you wanted. When you and Hoseok had got together, you'd both promised that you'd take it slow; hence that fact that you'd not yet had sex together. You'd made the mutual decision after he discovered that you were a virgin and he told you that he didn't want you to feel pressured about doing anything with him. While your boyfriend had been on tour you'd been thinking about your relationship and how happy you were; it was obvious to you that Hoseok wasn't some guy who was using you just for sex, he blatantly cared about you. You'd been imagining the moment that he got home from tour and you were more than pleased that the time had finally arrived.

"Are you sure about this?" Hoseok asked carefully when you broke the kiss for air.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." You breathed and was taken aback by the thousand watt smile which appeared on your boyfriend's face at your response.

It took less than a second for his mouth to be back on yours, this time with more determination than before. Rather than the delicacy that you were used to, Hoseok kissed you with passion and love which only fulled your desire for him further. Soon enough, his tongue swiped over your bottom lip, practically begging you for entrance. You obliged, not able to withstand the beautiful man in front of you, and moaned into the kiss as his tongue circled yours slowly and sensually. Sure, you and Hoseok had shared some pretty heated moments but that kiss was one of a kind, the kind of thing you read about in books and watched in movies. You didn't have control over the fingers which wound into his hair to hold him to you, gripping on to the strands tightly to make sure you weren't dreaming. The action only seemed to spur him on and the pace began to increase, your tongues dancing together in a game of love and lust. When he pulled away, he tugged on your bottom lip with his teeth, the action making you whimper in pleasure. While you tried to catch your breath, Hoseok continued to press small, open-mouthed kissed along your jaw, down your neck and across your collar bone, somehow leaving you even more breathless. He carefully brushed the strap of your dress off of your shoulder to provide him with access to even more skin and proceeded to nip at the area lightly, making you gasp at the sensation.

Once satisfied with the dark, red mark he's made, he pressed his lips to it lightly and blew a small puff of air over it, making you shiver. It was then that you pulled his face back to yours, desperate to be as close to him as possible. After a few more minutes of making out, you felt his hands slither from your waist to you back, trailing softly up and down your spine. The pattern was broken when he grasped the zip of your dress in between two of your fingers and slowly pulled it down, making sure that you had time to object if you changed your mind. You broke your lips away from his to rest your foreheads together while the material of your dress dropped to the floor. Hoseok had seen you naked plenty of times before when you been intimate but there was something so special about that moment that you became nervous standing before him in your underwear. 

When he realised your hesitation and self-doubt, Hoseok gripped your chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted your head up so that you were facing him. "I've said it a hundred times today and I'll say it a million more if I have to. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." A soft smiled appeared on your face at his words and they gave you the confidence to reach up and press your lips to his again.

You soon grew tired of the fact that you had on the least amount of clothes and lightly tugged at the hem of his jumper to signal to him. You felt Hoseok's smirk against your lips as he grabbed the bottom of the jumper and tugged the material over his head, throwing it haphazardly across the room; you adored his self-confidence and that fact that your eyes practically fell out of your head at the sight of his exposed torso made him pull you against him with more confidence.

Without you realising, Hoseok had walked the two of you backwards towards your bed and the back of your knees were soon pressed into the cold wood. Everything suddenly felt more real while you laid on the bed, your boyfriend hovering over and his hands exploring every exposed inch of your body. Needy sounds of pleasure and surprise left your lips whenever he touched you somewhere new or pressed his fingers into your skin particularly hard. You arched your back towards him when he reached an arm behind you to unclasp your bra and pull it from your body and Hoseok hummed in appreciation as he moved his lips from your mouth to one of your erect nipples. His tongue traced over the sensitive skin, eliciting sounds of pleasure from you as he simultaneously rolled the other bud between his thumb and finger. Your fingers were back in his hair as he pleasured you and your thighs rubbed together in the hope to relieve some of the pressure between them.

Hoseok repeated the same treatment with your other nipple before trailing his lips across your skin to your ear. "You're so fucking beautiful, Princess. What did I do to deserve someone as special and gorgeous as you?" He moaned breathily into your ear and the sound turned you on to no extent. "I love how you're so responsive as I touch you," He continued and his fingers suddenly began moving again, making you anticipate his next move, "and I love the sounds that you make for me when I touch you. All I have to do is kiss you-" Hoseok pressed a soft kiss to the side of your ear, "and you're so ready for me to take you. I bet you're already soaking wet, aren't you?"

Your head nodded unconsciously and you shivered as your boyfriend chuckled into your ear. He then took your earlobe between his teeth and tugged on the flesh gently whilst palming one of your breasts at the same time. Everything that Hoseok did sent you into overdrive and you never wanted him to stop. You grew impatient when he began to press a trail of kisses down your body, through the valley of your breasts and over your bellybutton to the waistband of your underwear, hoping that he would finally provide you with some stimulation where you needed him most. To your utmost horror, Hoseok continued to kiss past the band of material and further down one of your legs, following the edge of the material. As you felt him get closer to your core, your breathing quickened and your eyes squeezed shut in anticipation. You then felt his breath through the thin material of your panties and the sensation made your eyes fly open and a gasp leave your lips. When you found his gaze, he gave you a sly wink before pressing his lips to your extremely sensitive mound over your underwear. The pressure of his lips and the small amount of friction that your underwear provided made you let out a long, deep moan. Spurred on by your response, Hoseok repeated the action before hooking his fingers around the waistband and quickly dragging the material down you legs and swiftly discarding it on to the floor. 

His strong hands gripped your thighs, tugging your legs apart and holding them to prevent you from closing them. He then slowly leaned down to press another kiss on to you, this time directly on to your pulsating clit what was practically begging to be abused by him. As he pulled away, Hoseok's tongue darted out and circled your mound slowly, evoking a moan from your parted lips. He repeated the action several times but stopped when you began to squirm, desperate for even more of him. He smiled up at you cheekily before dipping his head lower; his tongue moved to trace around your entrance and you couldn't help but push your hips up to meet his tongue. A frustrated groan echoed round the room when you felt him pulled away and you threw your head back against the pillow. 

Silence filled your bedroom for a few seconds and the tension was beyond annoying. Just as you were about to make another noise of disapproval, you felt one of Hoseok's fingers slowly push into your entrance, making you moan in relief instead. The digit slowly curled inside of you before pulling out, only to push straight back in. Your boyfriend's mouth on your clit silenced your desperate whimpers for more stimulation as he sucked harshly on the overly-sensitive mound. You had no control over the way your hips thrust up towards him, hoping to somehow get more pleasure. Hoseok soon got the idea and flattened his tongue for you to grind against and then inserted another finger into you, making you move faster, chasing your high. 

The way that you felt as your climbed towards your high was indescribable; you were still overwhelmed by the fact that Hoseok was there with you on such a special day but the pleasure that he was making you feel in that particular moment was unreal. As you lay on your bed, your hips grinding up against your boyfriend's mouth while his fingers thrust into you, you felt overwhelmed by emotion and love, and the feeling triggered your orgasm, sending your body into overdrive. You began to shake and instantly lost control over the movement of your hips; Hoseok took over by moving to hook his arms around your legs, his hands resting on top of your hip bones to keep you in place while his tongue attacked your clit and his fingers curled repeatedly inside of you.

Strings of moans left your lips and you continually called out his name as you came, the grip in his hair tightening even more as he fully pushed you over the edge. Soon after, overstimulation began to set in and your body instantly tried to pull away from your boyfriend's wandering hands and experienced tongue. He chuckled against you when you switched from pulling his closer to pushing him away and the vibrations sent a harsh shiver through your body. Hoseok then began to kiss back up your body until he reached your lips, sealing them with his own once again. You could taste yourself on his tongue but, if anything, it only turned you on more. In an act of confidence, one of your legs hooked around his waist and pulled him down towards you so that his weight rested on you, the pressure making you kiss him with more fervour which he returned. 

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Hoseok mumbled against your lips. "We can stop here if you'd like, I won't mind." You just leaned up to catch his mouth in response, your teeth lightly biting into his bottom lip and making him moan lowly. 

Before you knew it, Hoseok was unbuckling his belt and discarding it on the floor along with your clothes which had already been taken off in haste. He then slowly popped open the button of his jeans and pulled down the zipper, almost as though he was giving you time to change his mind. Once the jeans had joined his belt on the floor, you ghosted your hand over the front of his underwear, making his press his hips forward slightly in an attempt for you to continue. You applied more pressure with your hand, palming his erection slowly and teasingly, just like he'd treated you earlier. 

When he'd had enough of waiting, Hoseok brushed you hand aside and leant down to kiss you chastely before asking, "Do you have any condoms?"

"Yeah," You'd replied, almost too quickly, "they're in the first draw." You gestured towards the small bedside cabinet and Hoseok leaned over to open the draw and pluck out a small foil packet from the box inside. 

You watched in awe as your boyfriend pushed his underwear down his legs and rolled the condom on to his length after pumping it a couple of times; it was embarrassing to admit how much the sight turned you on. Your breathing quickened as he leaned back down to hover over you, the situation suddenly becoming very real. "I'm going to go really slow but it still might hurt," Hoseok warned you while a soothing hand rubbed up and down one of your arms, as if to console you, "if you want me stop or if it hurts too much, tell me straight away. Okay?" You nodded early in reply and Hoseok pressed soft kisses all over your face; to your forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally, your lips.

"Relax." He breathed when finally pushed himself inside of you. Although he went at a snail's pace, the stretch was larger than you'd ever experienced before and made you wince in pain. Hoseok continued to press soothing kisses over every bare piece of skin which he could reach to try and dull the pain but nothing worked. Once fully inside of you, the two of you let out a deep breath that neither knew they were holding. After a minute or so, the pain began to subside and you suddenly felt the urge for your boyfriend to move. You squeezed his arms to signal for him to begin moving and he asked if you were sure before starting. 

The pace was incredibly slow at first while Hoseok let you adjust to him. As time went on, you encouraged him to go faster by nipping at the skin of his shoulders and tightening your grip on his biceps. When your boyfriend saw that you'd stopped wincing and were instead screwing your eyes shut in pleasure, he began to thrust his hips at a much faster rate, making both of you release moans of each others names in pleasure. When Hoseok began to feel himself build, his fingers found their way back to your clit to try and help you reach the same amount of pleasure as him. You gasped at the contact but sighed when the pleasure began to set it, amplified by the movement of him inside of you.

"I'm so close." You breathed when the familiar feeling returned for the second time that evening. You words gave Hoseok a spurt of energy and his hips pounded into you faster than ever and his fingers applying more pressure. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room while he rammed into you and it was one of the things which drove you so close to the edge. 

Your undoing came when he leaned down to press a loving kiss to your mouth. Everything suddenly became too much and every small action of Hoseoks turned you on to no end. The full feeling of Hoseok thrusting in and out of you, his digits spreading your juices over your clit and his lips tongue tangled with yours were all you felt when the fire spread through your body. As he realised you were there, Hoseok's thrusts became more erratic and forceful, your body shaking underneath him from both your orgasm and him trying to reach his own.

He came inside of you with a shout of your name and your fingers pressing bruises into the skin of his arms but he didn't care; he'd never felt so closed to you and basked in the feeling. He continued to thrust until he no longer could and withdrew his length from you, making you suddenly feel empty and wince at the feeling. Hoseok disposed of the soiled condom in the bin underneath your desk before collapsing on the bed beside you and pulling you into his arms.

Your eyes fluttered shut in exhaustion after receiving the two most powerful orgasms of your life and Hoseok chuckled lowly at your adorableness. "I love you so much." He whispered into you hair before he pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

"I love you too." You sighed tiredly.

"Let's get you ready for bed." He said you and groaned in annoyance. You were comfortable and wanted nothing more in that moment than to curl up in your boyfriend's arms and fall asleep. "Come on," He encouraged, "the quicker you get dressed and under the covers, the quicker you can sleep."

You begrudgingly stomped over to a chest of drawers in you room and pulled out a pair of shorts and one of the large t-shirts Hoseok had left for you when he went on tour. He watched you in amusement as you pulled on his clothes and admired you when you walked back over to him. He decided against making a cheeky comment when he saw you yawn cutely and pull back the covers. 

"Are you getting in or not?" You asked after yet another yawn.

"Yeah." He shook his head with a smile and got a fresh pair of underwear out of his overnight bag as well as some sweatpants. He dressed and climbed into bed beside you, wrapping an arm around your body and tugging you towards him. 

Your back was pressed into his front as the two of you spooned, his fingers tracing random patterns into the skin of your exposed hip where his t-shirt had ridden up. You sighed, content in his arms, and began to drift off to sleep.

  


_11.59pm_

"Good night, Princess. Happy birthday." Hoseok whispered into you ear lovingly and pressed a soft kiss to the skin below your ear. When you didn't reply he assumed that you were already asleep and shut his own eyes, chasing sleep. He didn't realise, however, that you were lying there with a secret smile on your face.

'I love you too', you thought and finally let sleep consume your body after the best birthday you'd ever had.


End file.
